


Mary in the place where the lost things go.

by TheForce112



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce112/pseuds/TheForce112
Summary: Jane wishes for Mary back.





	Mary in the place where the lost things go.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this being horrid. I wrote this hyped up on red bull and chocolate.

I didn't see Mary leave yet I felt it.

My heart missed a beat and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Once Micheal and I had walked inside my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, shocking the kids and my little brother. “Jane!” “Aunt Jane!” I couldn't answer them, afraid I'd just let out strangled sobs. I felt Micheal scoop me up in his arms and carry me to a room upstairs, where I dozed off, completely drained.

* * *

 

_Do you ever lie awake at night? Just between the dark and the morning light searching for the things you used to know, looking for the place where the lost things go._

It had been two years since the magical nanny left our lives, the kids barely remembered her, Michael remembered she came to look after George, Annabelle and John but didn't remember the balloons in the park at the festival.

I tried to find the Balloon Lady but she seemed to have disappeared along with Jack and my hope to see Mary again.

* * *

 

_Do you ever dream or reminisce? Wondering where to find what you truly miss, well maybe all those things that you love so are waiting in the place where the lost things go._

Four years more years passed quickly. My heart still reaching out for the magical woman named Mary Poppins. I had a partner for a few months, she was nice and gorgeous. Yet nothing compared to Mary who was as she said 'practically perfect in every way.'

Georgie had given me his green kite “you look like you need it more Aunt Jane.” he was such a sweet boy. I flew it every day after work, wishing I would catch a nanny. It never worked but I never stopped trying... Wishing.

* * *

 

_Time to close your eyes so sleep can come about for when you dream you'll find all thats lost is found._

I dreamt about her every night. When the Big Ben and my clock chimed its sixth chime every morning, I'd beg her to come back to me before waking up in tears. Even in my dreams she was stern yet so very caring.

“It's okay Jane.” I heard her say one morning before waking up.

* * *

 

_The future comes fast each second a mystery for nobody knows what tomorrow may bring._

I was walking through the park one day when I spotted her. The Balloon Lady. I ran over to her, dropping coins in her little box “pick carefully dear” she said to me softly. I searched through the balloons, picking out the only red one. I didn't float away but my heart felt lighter, I felt the happiest I've been in years.

On my way back home, I spotted Jack “hello Jane! I like your balloon” “Hello Jack. Thank you, it felt like the right one to pick” he nodded and smiled a cheeky smiled “seems like she belongs with you then” he tipped his hat and quickly rode off on his bike before I had the chance to question what he meant.

* * *

 

_Up here in the blue its a marvellous view side by side is the best way to fly._

I didn't dream of her that night. I didn't wake up with tears running down my face. I looked up and smiled, spotting the red balloon tied to the bedhead. I got up and started my morning by showering then dressing.

While I was sitting at y table eating breakfast there was a soft tap on my front door “just a moment” I called, putting my buttered toast and tea cup down before rushing to the door. When I opened it, my mouth dropped open at the sight of her “Jane close your mouth we are not a codfish.”

“Mary...” “Yes hello” she smiled a smile that told me that she was here, that she was in my dreams. Taking care of me even if I didn't think she was “I love you” I whisper. She nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

 

_So hold on tight to those you love and maybe soon from up above you'll be blessed so keep on looking high, while you're underneath the lovely London sky._

Mary didn't leave me ever again. We adopted a child and named him Wyatt Bert Banks-Poppins, he had gorgeous dirty blonde hair “just like his mother” Mary would whisper to me. He also had striking blue eyes just like hers.

My favourite moments where waking up beside her, both of us nude and Wyatt asleep on her chest. One of her arms wrapped protectively around him and her other, wrapped around my waist.


End file.
